Searching For Love
by DreaminOfLove22
Summary: Bella is a mermaid from a world where love does not exist. Follow her as she travels to the surface and into the human world to see if this love really does exist. Bella/Edward. Rated T to be safe. This is my first fanfiction, really just trying this out. Review if you want me to write more.
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella! Enough about this love! It is things like this that make you unfit to marry the good mermen around. Forget about this foolish idea!" my mother Renee yelled at me, "Look at Phil and I. We are perfectly fine together. We had you, did our purpose to the tribe."

"Alright mother. I'm going for a swim," I sighed. I swam out of the coral reef I used to call home. It wasn't home now. Home was where my heart was. I longed to go to the surface and see if love really did exist. Even I was starting to doubt myself now.

My tribe, we were not human. We were merpeople, mermaids and mermen. We lived in the coral reefs in the Pacific Ocean. There were quite a few tribes, but we rarely associated with them. I didn't even have many friends in my own tribe. All the girls my age were so vain. Always looking in the little pieces of reflective glass ,found at human shipwrecks, at their reflection. Always combing their long hair and shining their tail. I didn't bother to do either, yet my long hair and my tail always looked immaculate. Really, doing that stuff wasn't necessary, just vain. As mermaids, the girls never cut their hair, long hair was envied. It stopped on it's own when it got below our waist.

I did have one friend. I enjoyed her company even though she liked to hang out with the other girls. She was different, I knew I could trust her with my life. The others, you'd tell them a secret and the next thing you knew people on the other side of the reef knew.

Angela, I told her everything. Even about love. You see, I was out exploring a couple years back, when I came across an old shipwreck. There were these human books, novels about human things. And one told me about love. It's my favourite book. I secretly kept it in my wooden chest. My mother didn't know, she thought I just came up with the ridiculous idea of love. Angela, she knows about it and my fascination with humans and love.

You see, love is this feeling where you want to be with this other person. And how you always love them. I think it'd be wonderful, to know you love someone and know that you can spend the rest of your life with them. But there's no true love here. Most people become best friends with their partner, but nothing more. They are given partners and they do what the committee says they should. But I'm looking for love.

I swam to Angela's reef. She was out tending to the corals.

"Hey Bells!" she greeted me.

"Hey Ange," I replied. "Renee and I had an argument again. I'm considering it, you know. I want to try to find love."

"But that means you'd have to," she started.

"I know, but I have a feeling it'll be worth it!" I told her.

"You know that I'll miss you. Please think this through Bella. Remember, it can't be undone," she warned me.

"I'll miss you too. And don't you think I know?" I assured her.

"Of course! Just reminding you, because you're my best friend!" Angela added.

I left her reef more confused than ever. Would I really risk it all to see if this love existed?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: So a couple people reviewed that first chapter. This is my first fan fiction, so the more you review, the more motivated I'll be to update.**

I went to our leader's reef. My hands were shaking. If I did this, I would be scorned and there would be no turning back. We learned about this in school, but just briefly. You see, that a leader could grant a mer person legs and the ability to live above the water. But this was openly frowned upon. At one time, it was more popular and the ceremony was not considered an act of betrayal. But in a way it was. You were leaving your tribe and family for something unknown, something that you thought was more important than they. So I can see that what I am about to do is a betrayal, even though I am set on my path.

Brent, our leader, was a powerful leader. I've lived through two leaders. The first was when I was small. His name was Paul, and he was very aggressive. I called into his reef. He came out quickly.

"Isabella, I know what you want. You want to go up to the human world and look for this love of yours," he stated.

I gaped at him. "How do you know?" I asked.

"The leaders know everything. We'll hold the ceremony when the clams close," he said, dismissing me. (**AN: I wasn't sure how to talk about the passing of time when they live underwater, so they might not see the sun. Just pretend the clams close at night)**

I swam away dreading the sundown. How would my family react? I decided to tell Angela. She deserved to know. So for the last time, I swam down the familiar winding trail to her reef.

"Hey Age," I called.

"Oh Bella! You decided to do it, didn't you? I'll miss you so much. And maybe you can bring your new friends to see me at our secret cove. I hope it works out for you. Even if it doesn't, maybe you can come back. Dad's the pastor. Maybe he could persuade the council to bring you back," she worried.

"Angela. It will work out! I know it will!" I assured her. I gave her a big hug. "Thank you for not thinking I'm crazy for pursuing this!"

"Of course you're not crazy! You're the smartest, prettiest, mermaid I know!" she complimented me.

"I'll miss you so much Angela! I'll leave messages at our cove under the big red rock," I promised.

The clams were almost all closed and I was waiting nervously outside of my family's reef. Brent swam out of his reef in the centre. All the reefs lined a circle where the meetings and ceremonies were held.

"Gather around! Isabella Swan has come to me to request the rare changing path ceremony,"

The watching crowd gasped in shock. I looked down, seeing the disbelief on my family's faces.

"I always knew she was no good!" a nasal voice called above the whispering crowd.

"Isabella, when you get to the shore, you will have human legs. Don't come back," he told me.

The crowd parted for me to leave and I started toward the shore of the Olympic Peninsula. I waved goodbye and surged out of there. Soon I was too far away to see them, had I looked behind me. But I never looked back, not once.

So after swimming a couple hours the shore was finally in sight. My tail started to split and I felt a burning sensation down the middle of it. Soon enough, I looked down and saw two pale human legs. I knew from my books that humans wore cloth over their legs. Sure enough when I looked down, blue cotton covered my legs. It wrapped around them and ended just above my knee. Human clothing was weird. I walked out of the sea and came to the outskirts of a city. All the signs implied that this was Port Angeles. It was dark, and not many people were out.

Suddenly I got the feeling I was being followed. I looked behind me, and saw two men dressed in black. This made my stomach feel like there were butterflies in it. I hurried along the wet path. But then the path ended. Two more men stepped out of the shadows. I had been herded into this dark parking lot. I had no idea where I was.

The man pushed me down to the ground and proceeded to touch me. A loud squeal alerted the men. They jumped up off of me. I breathed in relief and slowly got up.

"What are you doing?" I heard a musical voice ask angrily.

At school, we studied different mythical creatures that did indeed exist. Vampires were one of them. I scrutinized this vampire. Why did he come? Was it simply coincidence that he stopped four men from raping me? I got the answer when I got to his eyes. They glowed a brilliant gold, not red. He grabbed the men and through them into the lingering shadows. I gulped, was he going to kill me now?

"Relax," the smooth voice said.

I looked around for listeners in the dark. "You're a vampire and you hunt animals. But why did you save me, better yet, how did you know I needed saving?" I asked suspiciously.

"Listen, just come back to my house and we'll explain it," he said.

"We? How do I know you just won't kill me there?" I asked.

"You don't, you have to trust me if you want answers," he stated.

"Alright. If I come, you answer all my questions?" I confirmed.

He nodded and I got into his Volvo.

**AN: Anyways, tell me what you think please! So the next chapter will be the Cullens!**.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, here's chapter three. I won't have computer access from this Saturday to next, but I'll probably write a couple chapters. What is considered a long chapter? Anyways once school starts, I'll try to post a chapter a week. I'm just starting highschool so maybe when I get into the routine it may be different. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any mermaids unfortunately. :(**

**Chapter 3**

"My name is Edward. What is your name?" Edward asked.

"Bella," I said.

"Bella, do you know it means beautiful in Italian? Now, how did you know I'm a vampire?" he asked tensely.

"Easy, we learned about them in school," I answered. He grabbed my hand and with that he could feel my pulse and warmth.

"But you're human," he protested.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"You have a pulse, so therefore you are not a vampire, and you do not smell like a shifter," he stated.

"But are those the only mythical creatures you believe in?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes. What next? Fairies and pixies? Though maybe Alice was a pixie in a past life," he mused.

"Who's Alice? Anyways, we're getting off topic. I was a mermaid, but I guess I'm human now," I admitted.

"Alice is my sister. Really! Mermaids exist?" he said.

"Yup. Are we there yet?" I teased him.

"Actually yes, it's just around this corner," he said, surprising me.

We got out of the car and proceeded towards the big white mansion. The stars illuminated the gardens. We walked up the front steps and he opened the door for me like a gentleman.

"Come on, the family is waiting in the living room," he informed me.

We walked into the room.

"Bella, this is Carlisle, our father figure. And this is Esme, my mother. That's Alice and her husband Jasper. And that's Rosalie and Emmet," he introduced.

When he mentioned the last pair, the statuesque blonde got up with a huff and strutted out of the room. The big male hastily got up and followed her. I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Rosalie, is very protective of her family," he simply stated.

"Edward! Who is this girl?" Jasper hissed.

"This is Bella, um I kind of saved her from being raped in Port Angeles. And then she recognized me as a vampire, an animal drinking vampire, so I brought her back here so she could explain," he explained.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle. How did you know Edward was a vampire?" he asked kindly.

"Easy, his voice, his eyes, and his pale skin. We learned about you guys in school," I offered.

"What school did you go to?" he asked.

"The Underwater Sea Academy," I answered proudly.

"The Underwater Sea Academy?" Jasper repeated skeptically.

"Yeah, that's where all the mermaids in my tribe go," I told them as if they were crazy for not knowing.

"You're a mermaid! I didn't see that?" the little pixie like vampire squealed.

"Uh, I was. I decided to go live above the surface," I said hesitantly.

"Where are you staying dear?" Esme asked.

"Um, I don't know yet. I just got out of the ocean tonight. And I was wandering around the outskirts of Port Angeles when those men found me," I admitted sheepishly.

"Carlisle! She has nowhere to go! Surely she can stay here, at least for the night?" Esme asked.

"Carlisle I can see you're going to!" Alice added her plea to Esme's.

"Bella, would you like to stay here for the night?" Carlisle asked.

I hesitated and considered his offer. Where else would I go? I don't have any human money that is used for everything. Surely if they were going to kill me they already would have. They certainly had the chance. Really what better option did I have?

"Alright," I accepted hesitantly.

"Yay! I can see we're going to be best friends!" Alice yelled.

"How can you see it?" I asked curiously.

"Pixie here can see the future," Edward explained.

"Don't call me pixie!" Alice pouted.

"Sorry Pixie," he teased. "Are you tired Bella?"

"A little. Thanks for letting me stay here," I thanked them.

"Come on Bella, I'll show you your room!" Alice said excitedly.

I followed her up the white marble floors. We went up to the third floor and she pointed out Edward's room.

"If you need anything, Edward will probably be the only one you'll want to approach at night, if you get what I mean. Don't want to scar you for life. Anyways, here's your room, there's an adjoining bathroom where you can have a shower if you'd like," she offered.

"Thanks Alice, for the advice, I think. Goodnight," I said.

I went into "my" room and saw that it was exactly how I'd want my room to be. The walls were dark blue with coral reefs painted on the walls. I walked to the bathroom and found it was a lighter blue. I stepped into the white porcelain tub and turned the water on full blast. I was enjoying the water in the shower for a while, when I thought of something. I didn't really have a way to prove I was a mermaid. I only wished I did.

Suddenly, my feet were swept up from under me, literally. I landed in the tub and I looked down and saw the reason for my fall. Somehow I had gotten my tail back in the water. Blue scales made a bikini on my chest. A couple minutes later, Alice came up to my room.

"Bella? Are you alright?" she called from the door.

"Yeah, you can come in. And get the rest of your family. I want them to see this, I'm in the bath, but don't worry. I'm decent," I assured her.

A few minutes later, the family was crowded into the medium size bathroom.

"Whoa! You got a tail!" Emmett exclaimed childishly.

"Uh yeah. I don't know why it appeared. I'm not supposed to have a tail now that I've left my tribe," I explained.

"So you don't just automatically get a tail when wet?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Not that I know of. I was in a shower for a few minutes before I fell. I remember thinking I wished I had a way to show you guys that I was a mermaid. Then I fell," I told him.

"So maybe it was your wishful thinking," Edward thought out loud.

"So you never told us why you came. How do we know you weren't exiled from your tribe for murdering your people?" Rosalie asked harshly.

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped.

"It's okay. I didn't get exiled for murder. I chose to exile myself to the surface. I wanted to go to see if love existed here," I told them.

"You don't have love there?" Alice asked incredibly.

"No, that's why I left," I said quietly.

"Well we'll let you go back to your bath, try wishing the tail away," Carlisle suggested.

I blushed knowing I was only wearing a bikini and was in the bathtub. I understood Rosalie, if a strange creature came to my family I'd want to know why they were there. Once they had left the bathroom, I tried what Carlisle had suggested. My tail split into two legs painlessly and the blue scale bikini disappeared. Then I dried off and went to bed.

**AN: Anyways, hope it was a good chapter. Please review, it makes me happy to know people are reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, sorry updates took longer, I was on vacation. Anyway, some people have said I'm going to fast with this, I'm hoping to have more of a plot line than Bella just automatically falling for Edward. Hopefully it works. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favourite/followed my story.**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to the drizzle of Forks. I looked around the room. Suddenly, I remembered where I was. I was in a vampire's house. And frivolous as it was, I was worried because I didn't have any clothes.

"Bella?" Alice called while knocking on the door, "I brought some of Rosalie's clothes, as I didn't think mine would fit."

"Thanks, come on in," I answered gratefully.

She came in with an armload of clothes. She brought underwear for me and I blushed at wearing someone else's underclothes. She also brought a simple black skirt and a blue blouse.

I went into the adjoining bathroom to shower. I found shampoo that I liked the smell of and lathered up my hair. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Alice sitting on my bed.

"Bella, can I please do your hair? It's so nice!" she pleaded

. I hesitated and her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"All right," I sighed.

We went to her room and I sat down at her desk. She got out her zebra-striped flat iron and proceeded to straighten my naturally wavy hair. Then she twisted it up into a messy bun.

"Now that your hair is done, I'm taking you shopping," she declared.

I decided that it was best not to argue. Her expression showed that she wouldn't be argued with. I nodded my agreement.

I followed Alice into her yellow Porsche and she shot out of the garage with a squeal. She sped down the highway to Seattle, weaving in and out of cars. I didn't dare peek at the speedometer.

"So, you're looking for love huh?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

She was smiling slyly, like she had a plan that no one knew of.

"You know, Edward's lonely," she pointed out.

"Are you trying to set me up with your brother?" I asked, surprised.

"Maybe? Would you be interested?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know Alice. He's not really my type," I admitted.

Honestly, I didn't know what my type was. But I wouldn't date a vampire, not yet at least. My families ways were still imprinted in my brain. To do that, well you'd really be shunned, more than leaving the tribe.

"What is your type?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, well not a vampire?" I whispered.

Then realising what I said, "Wait Alice, that came out wrong! I don't hate you guys because you're vampires. It just means I'd like to warm up to people before starting a relationship. You guys have been nothing but nice to me. I mean, I like Edward as a friend, he saved me from being raped. Esme offered me a place to stay," I stammered.

"Oh don't worry. I understand what you're saying. Look we're here," she pointed out.

We got out of her yellow sports car and she basically dragged me to the entrance. When we got in there, she sighed deeply and rushed to the nearest store that met Alice's standards. I hurried after her to not get lost in the crowd. She started grabbing clothes and piling them on her arm. When she decided she had enough pieces of clothing, she steered me toward the biggest dressing room.

"Now, you come out here and show me every piece," Alice demanded.

I grabbed the first piece she picked. It was a dark blue strapless dress. I peeked at the price tag. It would never be able to afford it.

"Alice? Uh, I don't have any money," I told her.

"Don't worry, I do," she reminded me.

"I can't let you pay for it!" I protested.

"Yes you can," she said firmly.

I went through trying each piece at each store she dragged me to. Shopping with Alice was definitely exhausting. We had racked quite a number of bags, I was sure it wouldn't all fit into the trunk.

"Alice, I won't ever be able to repay you for all of this," I reminded her.

"Don't worry, think of it as a gift!" she babbled.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

We sped home and I clutched the seat.

"Do you have any plans as to where you'll live?" Alice asked me.

"No," I admitted embarrassed.

"Well, maybe you could stay with us!" she proposed.

Her eyes went blank for a minute.

"Don't worry Carlisle and everyone will be okay with it," she assured me.

"Even Rosalie and your mate?" I asked skeptically.

"Edward told Rosalie that you'd almost been raped. She has a soft spot for that. That was why she's a vampire. And Jasper, he's very protective of me, but if you staying with us makes me happy, than he'll be happy," she explained.

"Rosalie was raped!" I gaped. She was so perfect, you'd never know she had a bad life with her looks. But you can't judge a book by it's cover.

"Yeah. If you stick around, Carlisle could get you enrolled in school without many questions asked," she promised.

"I've always wanted to go to a human highschool. Do they really have a prom?" I asked in wonder.

I read about this prom in books. It was always described as such a magical night. Where the man of your dreams picks you up in a limousine and gets you flowers. Then you dance your heart out with him and kiss him during the slow dance. I'd always wished for a happy ending, and I left my family to get one.

Alice laughed. "Yes there's prom. It loses it's appeal after going more than fifty times," she stated.

"Does it always seem magical?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm, I suppose with the right person, any night can feel magical. But yes, most of the proms felt magical being with Jasper. Except for one in the seventies, where the decorations were so tacky they were distracting!" she said, horrified. **(I don't mean to offend anyone here)** I laughed at her serious face.

"Maybe you could set me up with a boy from school?" I asked nervously.

"You want me to set you up with a boy from school!" she exclaimed.

"Yes?" I said hesitantly, "should I not?"

"No, the guys are fine. A little immature, and too much ruled by their testosterone, but they're fine," she said as if she was trying to reassure herself.

"Well, I'd love to stay with you guys, but you really should ask your family first," I insisted.

We arrived back at the Cullen mansion. I nervously walked up to the door.

"I don't know about this Alice," I muttered nervously.

"Don't worry! They love you, ESE always wanted another kid, Carlisle is quite interested in you, no offense, and you're my best friend! Jasper will warm up to you because you're my best friend," she insisted.

"Carlisle, ESE," she began when we got to the family waiting in the family room, "you know, Bella has know where to go. And she's no threat, I've seen it. I was thinking she could stay here, because we have plenty of room and she knows our secret."

"Oh, what an excellent idea! Of course she can stay. Anybody against Bella staying?" ESE asked.

Nobody spoke.

"Yay! You're staying!" Alice rejoiced.

"Jasper, will you call Mr. Jenks and have him create documents for Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. Bella, is there any name you'd prefer?" he asked me.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I answered proudly.

He nodded and went to call this Mr. Jenks.

"Bella, I'll register you for Forks High School once we get the papers. We'll say you're a niece of mine coming to stay," he declared.

"Thank you, for letting me stay and everything!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," Edward and Alice replied at the same time.

I laughed at that.

"Edward, I also never properly thanked you for saving me from being raped," I pointed out. "Thank you,"

He shrugged, "I'd do it for anyone."

"Come on Bella, let's go show Rose your new clothes!" Alice called from the stairs.

I followed her and went to go try on my new clothes for the second time that day.

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any mermaids. I own my own plot.**

**AN: Okay, so please review. I don't mean to offend anyone in my stories. Anyways hope it was okay. Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay. So I've gotten some reviews and that's fine, but more would be nice. Sorry just starting high school so things are a little busy. I'll try to update every week if I can. I think I will have Bella date at least one of those pathetic little high school boys before she realizes that the sparkling vampire is the one for her. So thanks for the good reviews and sorry if you think it's going to fast.**

**Chapter 5**

"All right Bella, concentrate. Can you see if you can wish to become a mermaid without getting wet?" Carlisle asked patiently.

I was sitting on the pristine white tile of Alice's giant bathroom floor trying out my discovered power. We were trying to pinpoint what my power was exactly. I closed my eyes and said 'I wished I had my tail'. I opened my eyes. My pale white legs were still there. I let out a small sigh of frustration. I wanted to become a mermaid! I saw a bright flash of white and suddenly my tail was flopping on the floor.

"Good job Bella. What did you do?" Carlisle asked.

"Well first I simply just said 'I wished I had my tail' in my head and nothing happened, then I got frustrated and really wanted to get it right. And presto!" I said gesturing to my shiny blue tail.

"Well, we'll leave so you can see if your clothes automatically appear when you change back," Alice cut in.

I focussed on getting my legs back. I needed them if I were to want to move or do anything. And again, almost like magic, my tail split painlessly into legs. I noticed that whenever I shifted back, little cute black swim short appeared. That would be fine for summer, but if I changed accidentally in the winter, well, then we'd have a problem.

The vampires were all assembled around the family room. Jasper was leaning against the far wall, Alice was bouncing on a black leather couch. Rosalie was leaning against Emmett on a matching love seat, Edward sat at the piano and Esme and Carlisle both sat on the remaining couch. I took the remaining arm chair, that was coincidentally, closest to Edward.

Alice had a knowing grin on her face. Damn future seeing pixie!

"So Bella, so I guess what we're wondering is if you can wish anything that you really want. I don't think you could wish up something frivolous, wishing up a puppy for Emmett," Carlisle explained.

"Ooh! Could you try? I've always wanted a puppy!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

I closed my eyes and focussed on Emmett's puppy. I pictured it in my head, a little tan Chihuahua. I figured Emmett would get a kick out of that. A bark brought me out of my head.

"Wow thanks Bella!" Emmett cried.

"This time I pictured it in my head," I told them.

"Well maybe picturing it in your head will make it work, and maybe you had a strong desire to succeed. Because I'm guessing you didn't had a strange desire to give Emmett a puppy.

"Yeah, not really. Why don't you try picturing something else?" Carlisle suggested.

I tried to picture Emmett in a pink leotard and a crinoline pink tutu. There was a flash and then a complaint from Emmett. I opened my eyes to see the exact same outfit I pictured on him.

"Whoa, it worked!" I exclaimed.

"Bella!" Emmett complained.

"Oh go change if you don't like it," I told him.

He started toward his room.

"Wait Emmett," Rosalie called, "I like you in that costume, don't change out of it."

"Yes dear," he answered submissively.

"Whipped," Jasper fake coughed.

"I am not whipped!" Emmett protested.

"Whatever you say Emmy," Edward added.

"Bella, I believe your power is to have your wishes come true if you picture them or if you have a strong desire to. I'd be careful about wishing things up absentmindedly. If you'd like a more accurate diagnosis we can call Eleazar. His gift is to sense other people's gifts," Carlisle offered.

"No , that's fine," I said.

.:.:.:.:. Skip to the first day of highschool .:.:.:.:.

I stepped out of the Shiny Volvo to my new personal hell. Humans flocked to the doors to get out of the constant drizzle. We found out that the water doesn't automatically cause me to have a tail. I'd have to wish it for that to happen, so I was safe.

I spotted a group of humans crowded around a car with umbrellas up. There were a few guys and a couple girls that reminded me of a lot of my species. They wore low shirts and short skirts. I hope they didn't bend over.

Just then one of the guys spotted me and said something to his friends while nodding in my general direction. He sauntered over to me and introduced himself.

"Hi there! I'm Mike. Do I know you? 'Cause you look like my next girlfriend," he said lamely.

I laughed.

"Do you say that to everyone?" I asked him.7

"No, only to girls as pretty as you. Can I take you out on a date tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Well, I wanted to find love, here's my chance.

**AN: Okay, so I think that it would be just like Mike to try to pick up girls using cheesy pick up lines. So please, please review! It would make me really happy. So with school starting I'll probably update every Saturday night. So remember to review with your thoughts! If you have any suggestions I'll try to throw them in, except I have the story line kinda figured out, so just small details, like if you want Bella to prank someone with her gift. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok, so I got a few reviews for the last chapter and I can see that people are favouriting/following and I must thank you for that. But I would love more feedback! Just comment on your thoughts of the story's events if you'd like. But I'd like to thank gothgirl1245, Holidai, Milk And CoCoa, thesweetfairy, guest reviewer, AllisonteamEmmett and EllenHunterr for reviewing on my story. Thanks guys, your feedback is appreciated. So please review! Enjoy chapter 6 guys. **

**Chapter 6**

"Sure Mike," I responded.

"Kay, pick you up at eight. I heard you were staying with the Cullens," he commented.

"Yeah, my mom and their mom are sisters and my mom has gone on a trip," I recited my cover story, "But I'm not technically related to them, because they're adopted."

I gave him the address and the number of the phone I had just acquired. Just then Alice and Rosalie strutted over gracefully. We walked back towards the office.

"Bella! There you are! Mike wasn't bothering you, was he?" she growled the last part.

"No, Mike was fine. We're going on a date tonight," I informed her.

"Really?" she sighed, "you could do so much better. I've always thought that Mike reminded me of a golden retriever. You know Edward is single and lonely."

"I can't date your brother Alice. According to our cover story we're cousins. That would be weird," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but according to our story, Carlisle adopted us all so you're not technically related. And you're not. You're a whole other species," she exclaimed.

"I know," I responded dryly.

I couldn't date a vampire. Even though I left the tribe, their ways were in my blood. I got my schedule. I had English, Art, Biology, and gym this semester.

"Come on, you have English with me," Alice called.

We went to English to hear the teacher explain the course. We got the reading list, but I had already read most of them since they were classics.

"Is it always this boring?" I asked Alice.

I stifled a yawn. The day seemed to move at a snail's pace. At this rate, I'd probably drop out by next week if nothing interesting happened. We were taught at a higher level at my old academy, so it wasn't as if I'd actually miss out on something. In the cafeteria, I followed Alice and Rose to the vacant table at the back of the room. A few of the surrounding tables were empty, and people were crammed into tables farther away from the vampires. The room fell silent as we walked gracefully around the tables to the table. Soon Emmett, Jasper and Edward entered and I swore I heard some of the girls swoon.

"Hey Bella. How are you liking highschool?" Emmett boomed.

"Is it always this boring?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sucks doesn't it? The one thing about being a vampire that sucks is having to repeat highschool over and over and over and over and over," he sighed dramatically.

He would have continued if Rose had not smacked him on the back of the head.

"Rosie!" he whined.

Just then a short blonde girl wearing the shortest skirt I'd ever seen strutted over, trying to look sexy (and failing). She walked over to Jasper's seat and put her hand on his leg. Then slowly she moved her hand up. I could feel Jasper's discomfort from where I was sitting. He seemed frozen in fear.

"Who the hell are you?" Alice demanded.

"Brittany!" the girl answered proudly.

"Well Brittany. Stop touching my boyfriend. We know you're horny, but go sleep with the football team instead of feeling up my boyfriend," Alice told her.

She huffed and walked away in a hurry back to her friends. I high-fived Alice for being so tough.

"Jasper? Jasper? Are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think I've been scarred for life!" he whispered.

After lunch Edward and I had biology. We ended up sitting together because that was the only empty desk. I scooted my chair to the far side of the desk away from him. I think he noticed because there was a tiny frown on his face after. While the teacher was lecturing the class on something both Edward and I knew, Edward slid a note to me.

"Do you not like me?" it asked.

"You're a vampire," I said, not answering his question.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you not like me because I'm a vampire? You like Alice," he pointed out.

"It's not that I don't like you. Alice thinks that because you haven't found your mate that I'm the solution to that and I just can't date vampires. It's kinda a family rule," I explained.

"So, haven't you read Romeo and Juliet?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Their love was forbidden," he commented.

"And they both ended up dead at the end," I countered.

"We all die eventually," he wrote back.

**An: okay, so sorry for the late update. I've just started school and things are a little busy and stressful. This will be an Edward and Bella story, just not right away. Review with suggestions for Bella and Mike's date. I don't plan on it going well. Hint hint. Kay well hope you **liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, so I know that the last chapter kinda sucked. But thanks for the few people who reviewed: guest reviewer, gothgirl1245, nette91. I didn't get any suggestions, but I'm still open for suggestions for later in the story.**

Chapter 7

Rosalie and Alice reluctantly helped me get ready for my date.

"Mike Newton doesn't deserve you as his date," Alice complained.

I was wearing a dark blue dress of Alice's that fell just above my knees. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline and a ruched bodice. The skirt had simple pleats. Rosalie did my makeup. She painted on a smoky eyeshadow and black eye liner. My lips were light pink.

Alice put me in blue heels. I teetered down the stairs. Then the door bell rang. Emmett went to open the door.

"Hi," Mike stammered, "Is Bella here?"

I walked up to the door.

"Hi Mike," I said.

He handed me a red carnation.

"Do you want me to put it in water?" Esme asked.

"Yes please," I answered.

"Have fun kids! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emmett yelled.

"So anything goes?" I asked him cheekily.

Mike visibly perked up at this.

"Come on Bella," he said grabbing my wrist and nudging me towards the door.

"Bye guys!" I called knowing they could hear me.

Mike practically dragged me to his dad's mini van that he borrowed. He slowly pulled out of the Cullen's long drive way to the highway.

"So there's this great pizza place I know that we're going to. I'm actually saving up for a car, so you'll have to buy your own food," he said apologetically.

I mentally scoffed. Who outright tells a girl that they have to pay on the first date. He asked me. That must have been why Alice had been so insistent that I take one of her many clutch purses with money in it.

"Oh that's okay, I understand," I lied.

We finally got to Port Angas. Mike pulled off onto a tiny side street with no one on it to a tiny pizza place. You wouldn't even know it was still open. The sign was flickering and slightly crooked.

"Is this open?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah. That's just to keep away the tourists," he assured me.

That made no sense. Why would you want to keep away customers?

We stepped inside the tiny pizza place. There was an ugly green carpet on the floor and a few tables and bar stools at the bar.

"Hey Mark!" he called out to one of the guys sitting around the place.

The lights flickered slightly and it was not well lit. It seemed more like a shady bar than a pizza place.

"Mark! This is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is my old buddy Mark! Mark, we'd like a little table in the back," he suggested and then winked at me.

We were led to a booth at the back of the poorly lit room. Tall booth seats hid us from view of the door and windows at the front. His friend couldn't see us either unless he walked around the corner.

A guy who looked around twenty walked up to us.

"Hey Mike. You got a girl!" he cheered.

"Yeah, I'll have my usual. Bella what do you want?" he asked me.

I sighed. I was having my first date ever in a sketchy little pizza place.

"I'll have a slice of pepperoni," I decided.

"Oh and be back with the drinks," he said slipping the waiter a twenty.

"Will do," he said smiling.

"So Bella, why did you come to Forks?" he asked me.

"Well, nothing exciting. My mom got remarried and she sent me to live with my aunt for highschool," I told him.

"Where'd you live before?" he asked.

"By the coast," I answered. It wasn't a lie. My tribe lived off the coast.

Just then, the server came back with red plastic cups and a pitcher of liquid. I took a tentative sip and discovered it was beer, so I set the cup back down. Then he brought two plates of sticky, greasy pizza.

I hesitantly took a bite after Mike did to see if it was edible. The pizza wasn't that bad. Mike was downing the beer so fast I lost track of how many he'd had. I quickly ate my pizza. Mike was getting tipsy now. He leaned over the table and pulled me towards him. He went towards his lips. I could smell his pizza breath as he attempted to kiss me. I let him for a while, to see what it was like. His hand moved around to my butt and the other hand was trying to get up my shirt. That's when I pushed him away.

"No," I said firmly.

"You are drunk. You can't drive home. I don't know how to drive," I told him.

"No I'm not baby!" he slurred out.

"Yes, you are. And I'm not your baby," I corrected.

Just then Alice and Edward walked in.

"Oh thank god!" I sighed.

"I just had a decision of your date being a disaster. What is this place?" Alice asked with her nose scrunched up.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"Come on, we'll take you home. Mike has buddies that can deal with him," Edward said.

"Oh, Mike told me I had to pay for my dinner," I told them.

"Well, for outright telling you that, he can pay when he gets sober," Alice scoffed.

We drove home. Edward was speeding and weaving around the few cars with expertise. The car ride was silent. Soon we were pulling up to the giant white mansion.

"Hey Bella! How was your first date?" Emmett asked.

"A disaster," I said simply.

I was sure Alice would spill the details later.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Night guys," I said to them.

**AN: Okay, so what did you think? Yes the date with Mike was a disaster. Thank god for that right? I wonder if there are actually any stories where Bella loves Newton? Let's hope not. Well thanks for reading, if you actually read this. I would loooooooooove you to review. Don't forget! Any suggestions will be taken into account! So review everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: –- Sorry the update was late, the internet at my house broke. Thanks to Avery, DizzyIzzyCullen, Lionnara for reviewing. Yes the story will be Edward and Bella. And I guess it's inspired by Aqua Marine. I just love mythical creatures and thought that Bella was too "weak" in Twilight if that makes sense.**

Chapter 8:

Alice Pov:

I didn't know exactly what had happened on her date, the alcohol must have blocked me from seeing Mike and his friend. But by her reaction, it must have been bad.

"Well?" Emmett asked.

Everyone was curious as to why Bella's date was a disaster.

"I know Mike is scum, but it couldn't have been that bad," Emmett protested.

"Alice what happened?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't clear. I think it must have been because Mike and his friend got awfully drunk," I admitted.

Esme gasped, "Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah, I think she's fine, physically at least. Who knows if she's mentally hurt," I concluded.

"Edward, I see your plan. You better make it good," I warned him.

"What plan?" Rosalie asked, annoyed at not knowing what her brother was planning, "If this is going to hurt the family, then you better be prepared to answer to me!"

"It won't hurt the family Rose, it will make it better. But the plan is Edward's business and Edward's business only," I told her.

Bella pov:

Sunlight streamed in the giant windows looking out to Esme's massive garden. I cringed remembering last night's disastrous date. That shattered my hopes of finding love. I must have been wrong. Love couldn't possibly exist. Just then Alice ame and knocked on my door.

"Bellaboo! Can I come in?" she asked.

"Only if you don't call me Bellaboo ever again," I told her.

"Fine," she sighed and came bounding in my room.

"So Bella, the rest of the family and I, would like to know what happened last night," she said tentatively.

"You mean you don't know? I thought you were psychic," I asked.

"I am. I just think the, uh, alcohol Mike and his friend were drinking may have blocked my vision. I couldn't see what happened, just that you wanted to come home," she explained.

"Oh. Well you saw the place, it was all dark and disgusting. Then he told me I had to pay for my dinner, and he took me to a shady pizza place. I bet drug dealers eat there! Then he got drunk and tried to kiss me," I told her.

I could hear the sound of something smashing downstairs and then an angry Esme yelling at Edward, presumably for breaking something.

"What happened?" I asked Alice.

"Well the family was kind of listening downstairs. And Edward was mad that he tried to kiss you. Then a table just happened to break," she explained.

I laughed at that.

"It's okay Edward, he didn't succeed," I told him, knowing he'd be listening.

"So Bella! I have to talk to you! Come on, we're going shopping!" she squealed.

"Alice really?" I asked.

"Yes, because I have to ask you something without certain members of the family hearing. They won't follow us shopping. They remember what happened last time," she warned, partly talking to me, partly warning the crowd below us.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I was Christmas shopping with Rosalie, and Emmett roped Jasper into helping him spy on us. Let's just say I saw their plans while I was outside of Victoria's Secret," she laughed.

"Alright let's get this over with," I said begrudgingly. I was weak. I couldn't stand Alice's puppy dog face.

We were zooming down the highway in Alice's precious Porsche.

"So, the reason you won't date a vampire is?" she asked me once she deemed we were out of vampire hearing range.

"Well I grew up hating, or well, being taught to not date people outside of your own tribe. Which wasn't hard. Most mermaids didn't go anywhere. They just got married to someone and produced an heir. It's just different," I concluded.

"Oh, but you don't hate vampires?" she asked.

"I hate the vampires who mercilessly take a human life. You guys choose to hunt from animals, which is saving people. I couldn't hate you guys, you're so human," I answered.

"Oh good!" and she hugged me awkwardly with one arm.

We arrived at Alice's favourite mall. She dragged me towards shops that I'd never even heard of. She made a beeline to the dresses. Alice grabbed one of the strapless dresses and pushed me towards the dressing room.

"Here," she said.

The dress was blue satin. The bodice was tight and then the skirt was simple. It fell to about mid thigh.

"Oh it looks great!" Alice gushed, "We're getting that!"

Alice bought me some skinny jeans that apparently looked amazing. They were designer of course. Then she chose more tops to complete my wardrobe.

We drove home with a full trunk of bags. Most of which were for me unfortunately. The guys came out to help with our bags. Edward opened my door for me. That was sweet.

Could I date a vampire? I didn't know. Probably not all humans were horrible dates. But Edward is handsome. I'm sure he'd treat me better.

*Next day in Biology * (Passing notes **Bella **Edward)

"I feel horrible that your date was a disaster."

"**Don't. It wasn't your fault."**

"Will you go on a date with me? So I can show you what your first date should have been?"

"**I guess it would be fun."**

"Yay. We'll go Friday night all right?"

"**Sure."**

**An: Alright I hope you liked it. Sorry the update was late, I've been really busy. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Ok, things have gotten a little busy, but I'll try to keep updating. If you have any suggestions for the story please let me know! Thanks to TeamAlecVolturiForever, DizzyIzzyCullen, Holidai, gothgirl1245, LizzyLamb for reviewing. It's appreciated. **

**I don't know if I'll do anything with the Bella is a mermaid and have a power part, I was just going through a "phase" when I started this. Dunno if it's that important to the story. What do you guys think?**

**I don't own Twilight . . . **

Chapter 9:

"I knew it!" Alice shouted.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're going on a date with Edward! I knew this would happen! I told you so!" she gloated happily.

"I don't know what to do on a date with a vampire!" I complained.

"Don't think of it as a date with a vampire. Think of it as a date with Edward!" she said.

"Isn't that the same thing? Edward is a vampire," I pointed out.

"No silly! You said it yourself. We're very humane vampires. We don't have fangs or rip people's necks out. Duh!" she laughed.

"Oh. Well then, I don't know what to do on a date with Edward. Where's he taking me? You see the future, so you know!" I asked.

"Actually, he hasn't decided yet," she admitted.

I said okay and went to my room. I wished I had a way to talk to Angela. I missed her.

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was a special mermaid design that allowed it to work underwater. (**I don't know- kinda ridiculous :P) **

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh Bella! I'm glad you answered! It's me, Angela!" she said.

"Oh hey Ange! I've missed you! We should get together! I actually kept my tail! When I'm in the water I can wish for my tail back!" I told her excitedly.

"Well then, meet me at the cove!" she said.

I saw Angela waiting in our little concealed secret place. I walked up to her.

"Hey Ange!" I called.

She jumped a little, but smiled.

"Hey! Legs suit you!" she remarked.

I pulled my clothes off revealing a bathing suit. I then slipped into the water and wished for a tail. I felt a hot, burning sensation for a moment while my legs turned into a tail.

"Let's swim!" I yelled joyfully.

"So, have you found love?" Angela asked curiously.

"Not yet. I went on a date with this guy. It was horrible though. He wasn't at all a gentleman from the books I read. I met these people. Well vampires actually, the Cullens. You know, the vampires that choose to drink animal blood? I'm actually staying with them," I confessed.

Angela laughed, "Of course you would find vampires to stay with! Are you sure it's safe?"

"Of course. They are so human like! The oldest one is a doctor! Can you believe it? And I'm going on a date with one. He saved me from being raped a couple weeks ago," I admitted.

"You were almost raped! Are you okay?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah, Edward saved me," I told her.

"Are you in love with this Edward? It's against the rules, but I suppose since you've already broken the most important rule, it's okay," she teased.

"No! I'm not in love with him! I don't know if love exists!" I protested.

"Not yet you're not. I have a feeling though. And you know that my feelings are always right,"

"Whatever you say Ange!" I laughed.

"Wow! Take a serious moment and ruin it!" she teased.

"How's the tribe been doing?" I asked her.

"It's alright. There were rumours for a while after you left. It was horrible! Lauren was saying that you got yourself pregnant with some guy on the surface and you were too ashamed to tell people! But there's been worries that the tribe might fall apart. You know, since you were able to leave," she worried.

"Well, don't worry about what Lauren and her little friends say. And if the tribe falls apart, you could come live with me. Or maybe you could lead a new tribe and make some changes," I told her.

"I've been thinking about that. Life without you isn't the same. If this love thing works out for you, maybe I'll give it a try," she promised.

"Really! You'd do that?" I asked.

"You're my best friend! I'd do almost anything for you! Now get back to your lover!" she laughed.

"I'm not in love with him!" I protested.

"Yet," she winked.

**An: Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: Ok. Only 2 reviews, thanks Lionnara and gothgirl12345. Sorry for the late update. I'll probably just say I'll update Sunday and then it won't be late. I have a bit of writers block. Not quite sure what to do now. Review if you want me to continue and figure out some plot to this.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 10:

The Cullen household was busy when I got there. Emmett and Jasper were playing some video game that involved smashing and blowing up cars. Esme was trying a new recipe for me in the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie were going through their wardrobes and taking out the outfits that were last seasons' line. Edward was sitting at his piano playing a piece.

I walked up to the door and hesitated. Was I supposed to knock? Would it be rude to walk right in?

"Come on in Bella," Alice called, seeing that I would be standing outside the door for a while.

I walked in, still in awe at the beautiful interior. The ceilings were high and the walls had various artworks on them.

"How was your visit with your friend?" Alice asked as I joined her in her room.

"Oh it was great. But the tribe is not doing too well. After I left, people are wondering if our leader is as strong now. But the good news is that Angela might join me on land if the tribe falls apart!" I told her excitedly.

"That's great! What do you think? Should I keep this or donate it?" She asked.

She held up a pair of high heels. They were at least 6 inches and had lots of straps.

"I like them. Keep them," I told her.

"Well! If you like them then you have them!" she proposed, while pushing the killer heels into my arms.

"Alice! Where would I wear them?" I asked her.

"Wear them on your date with Edward. They'll make your legs look sexy!" she laughed.

**An: Skip to Friday. Bella has been going to school learning boring stuff. I won't go over that much.**

"Alice! Please will you tell me where we're going tonight?" I pleaded for about the hundredth time.

"For the hundredth time, I'm not telling you! Now let's get you ready so you can find out where you're going!" she cheered.

Alice put me into a deep purple strapless dress. It was short, and had a thick black belt cinching at the waist. Then she handed me the killer heels.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

She gave me a look saying, "don't argue or you'll regret it!" and I immediately resigned and bent down to slide the death traps on my feet. An angry Alice was scary! Even all the vampires here wouldn't protect me from the pixie. Alice did the finishing touches on my hair and makeup. She dragged me down the stairs to the door and gave me a push and said, "Have fun!"

Edward caught me as I stumbled forward. I was still trying to adjust to walking in these high heels.

"You look stunning tonight!" Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntarily. His voice was so smooth.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going? I couldn't get it out of Alice," I said cheekily.

"Well, if you must know. We're going to a little Italian restaurant called Bella Italia. You like Italian right?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourites," I reassured him.

It was so sweet. The vampire was getting nervous on a date with a girl, let alone me. I am not worth getting nervous over.

"Bella, we're here," Edward said, interrupting my day dream.

"Oh," I hastily replied.

I, somewhat gracefully, scrambled out of the Volvo. Edward took my arm and led me towards the little restaurant. There were twinkly lights around the outside of the building.

The waitress led us to a little private booth in the back.

"Bella? This place is better than your date with Mike right?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Of course! This place is lovely! There's light everywhere and the food isn't covered in grease!" I teased, "But seriously, it's great Edward."

I ordered, and soon enough my food came. Edward ordered a drink and pretended to sip it every now and them. We sat in a comfortable silence.

"What is your favourite colour?" he asked me.

I laughed at the random question. "Gold," I answered almost immediately.

"What is your favourite book?" he asked again.

"What is this, twenty questions? Wuthering Heights," I answered anyways.

"Favourite sport?" he questioned.

"I don't do sports. It's dangerous for me and anyone in the same room," I warned him.

He laughed at this. We continued like this, me occasionally asking a question, and then we paid.

"Do you want to go for a walk downtown?" he asked. I nodded and we proceeded to walk down the streets of Port Angeles. The brightly lit streets were quiet. I admit it was quite romantic. I shivered and of course Edward noticed. He shrugged his jacket off and placed it around my shoulders. We made our way back to the Volvo and drove the long way home.

"I had a great time tonight," I told him.

"We can do it again," he suggested hopefully.

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" I asked skeptically.

"Bella!" he chastised, "You don't see yourself clearly. You are smart, beautiful, an amazing woman. Why wouldn't I want to spend time with you?"

"I'm plain," I whispered.

"No you're not," he whispered back and lifted my chin up so I looked him in the eyes.

We stood there gazing into each other's eyes, while subconsciously both leaning towards each other. I closed my eyes and tilted my head and then our lips met. I was kissing Edward Cullen, a vampire. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"You're back!" Emmett yelled.

We jumped apart. I could feel my familiar blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Hi Emmett," I said shakily.

"Well, look what we have here," he teased, "It seems Alice was right,"

"Alice knew?" I asked.

"Alice knows everything," Edward answered.

"Come on, let's go inside. You're freezing," he commented.

I hadn't even noticed. I was, uh, preoccupied. Out of the blue, Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me up the marble stairs.

"So? How was it?" she asked.

"Didn't you know what happened?" I wondered aloud.

"Of course, but as your best friend, it is customary to ask about your date," she decided.

"Oh. It was nice, great actually. He's listening, isn't he?" I asked her.

"Yup. He's very inexperienced at this. So is he a good kisser?" she enquired.

"He's your brother. Isn't that weird to know?" I told her.

"Nah. Spill!" she demanded.

"Yes, he's a good kisser," I finally admitted.

I could have sworn I heard a cheer from downstairs. Alice demanded we have a sleepover that night, even though my room was next door. She tortured me with nail polish and facials. Finally she let me go to sleep. I dreamed of a sparkly vampire that night. That's when I realized that I loved Edward Cullen.


	11. Chapter 11

**An: Only 3 reviews. :( Thanks DizzyIzzyCullen, loyal-girl4, and gothgirl12345. Again, suggestions are welcome. Loyal-girl4 suggested and I quote, "an epic battle between mermaids and vampires with Edward and Bella somehow being caught up in the middle?" That's a cool idea. I am actually thinking about that. Please review people!**

**Chapter 11**

I woke up disoriented. The rare sunlight of Forks shone through the big windows of Alice's room. She sat on the floor waiting for me to wake up. Her skin had the faintest trace of a sparkle from the sun.

"Good morning Alice," I greeted her cheerfully.

"Morning!" she chirped, "So! What do you want to do today?"

"Not shopping," I declared with a laugh. J

She huffed. "I will get you shopping one day and you will like it!" she commanded.

"Yes sir!" I laughed. She stuck her tongue out at me ever so childishly.

"Come on! Esme's cooking you breakfast!" she told me.

We went downstairs to the dining room. Esme had an elaborate breakfast fixed waiting for me at the old wooden dining table. I thanked her graciously and savoured the taste of the waffles and bacon. Edward came down and sat down across from me.

"Morning Bella," he said.

"Good morning Edward," I replied with a little blush.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Do you have something in mind?" I wondered aloud.

"I want to show you something if you're up for a little hike," he admitted.

"Aw! Edward, you can't steal Bella all the time!" she whined childishly.

"Shush. You can have me tomorrow," I compromised.

"Oh! Edward, it'll be perfect!" she exclaimed randomly.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"It's a surprise Bella," she said. I sighed.

I turned to Edward. "When did you want to go?" I asked him.

"Whenever you want, we could go when you're finished your morning ritual or whatever it is you girls do to get ready. Or we could go later, after lunch if you wanted," he suggested.

"Let's go soon. Alice, you can choose my clothes for today. Just no heels," I warned her.

"Yay! Thanks Bella!" she yelled after hugging me.

We headed up to Alice's giant closet. She had gone shopping for me when I had just arrived. She rooted through the many garment bags lined up in a row and finally seemed to find what she was looking for. She unzipped the first bag to reveal a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Then she grabbed the second white bag and pulled out a three quarter sleeve, light blue blouse. It had ruffles going down the front. She led me to the bathroom ordering me to slip them on quickly. The jeans were a little tighter than I was used too. Actually, I suppose I wasn't really used to pants. They didn't really work with a tail. I emerged from the huge bathroom filled with more beauty products than Sephora. Alice eyed the outfit she'd put together. She nodded in approval.

"Wow I'm good!" she said ever so modestly.

"Alright, go have fun with your boyfriend!" she teased.

I shook my head at her immaturity. Edward was waiting for me at the front door with a light jacket for me and a picnic basket. I assumed it contained food, also for me. He slipped the jacket on me. It was a perfect fit.

"We'll have to go through the forest. I want to show you my special place," he warned.

"Oh I don't mind. Just don't expect me to go as fast as you," I laughed.

"We'll take it slow," he promised.

Edward and I walked in a comfortable silence through the backyard towards the forest. We walked slowly, him leading the way. There was no trail, but I trusted Edward to get us to our destination. I managed to avoid falling into the mud, or anything else of that sort. I did trip once, but Edward caught me.

"We're almost there," Edward murmured to me, "Can you see the light up ahead?"

I couldn't, but not everyone could have freaking vampire senses. I grumbled lightly about this.

"What is it?" the vampire beside me asked concernedly.

"It's silly. I'm just annoyed that I'm so much weaker than you. I don't have super speed, strength or senses. I'm really plain. One day you'll realize that there's someone better out there, someone with exotic beauty like Rosalie. Someone who's a vampire," I sighed sadly.

"Bella, I am in love with you, only you. There will never be anyone else. I promise. You are perfect, love! Rosalie has nothing on your beauty," he whispered to me.

I blushed at his words then hugged him as tight as I could. It really wasn't that tight to him though.

"I love you," I whispered quietly, so to not ruin the moment.

Right then, the kiss that happened just felt so right. I felt all the passion that he had for me through that one kiss. Our lips moved ever so gently against the others. I could have stayed like that forever, except for the fact that I had to breath. Damn bodily functions. Edward pulled away slowly, sensing that I was running out of breath. I fought the urge to sigh at the lack of contact.

I realized that I was wrong yesterday. Edward was not just a good kisser, he was phenomenal. My new favourite activity? Kissing Edward. He didn't need to know that though.

**AN: Alright, a little sappy, unrealistic. I couldn't help it. Please review, suggestions for the story are more than welcome! Go team Edward!**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Here's the next chapter. Thanks to gothgirl1245, TeamAlecVolturiForever, DizzyIzzyCullen, and guest for reviewing. **

**Gothgirl1245: I plan on continuing. I hate when authors "abandon" their stories. ;)**

**TeamAlecVolturiForever: Well I'm updating now. **** There will be some kind of epic battle between the mermaids and Cullens.**

**DizzyIzzyCullen: Thanks for loving it! I too want a personal Edward, but don't we all? Bella will definitely be caught in the middle. I should think that she'd be loyal to her family to an extent.**

**Guest: I am definitely Team Edward. They're just simply meant to be. I will definitely take note of ideas, like I'm taking note of yours ;). I really need some suggestions. So thanks. I hope that hte battle will be epic. Yes perhaps the clan will split, like the wolf pack did in Breaking Dawn. I don't think that I'll bring Victoria in. I never really liked her. I don't know if it was the psychotic air to her but...**

**Ok. Enough random rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though I wish I owned Edward. Loyal-girl4 and Guest have given me the idea for the epic battle. So I own even less than usual. To the chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

I woke up to my phone ringing. It had to be Angela. She was the only one who would call.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey Bella. I can't talk for long. The clan has been talking about splitting. You know Brittany?" she asked tensely.

"That slut?" I clarified.

"Yeah. Her father thinks that our leader is going soft. You know, since he let you just go. I think he wants to become leader. I'm afraid he'll do something rash to get that, you know. So you know how sometimes things just slip? I accidentally may have told your parents that you were staying with vampires," she admitted.

"What! My parents know that? Oh god. How did they take it?" I asked nervously.

"Well, Renee kind of freaked. Phil, he was more laid back about it. Renee said that she was going to call you. So if you get a call from a frazzled Renee, I'm sorry. Phil tried to calm her down, said he was going to talk to her," she apologized sincerely.

"Thanks for the heads up. So what are you going to do? If the tribe splits or breaks up I mean," I asked her.

"Well, I think that I'd join you if I could. You wouldn't mind would you? Or would the Cullens? Maybe we could somehow get an apartment. The tribe just isn't the same without you. Some people have been considering going to the surface, after they saw it was doable. You're a bit of a legend in mermaid history," she added.

"I certainly wouldn't mind you joining me. I don't know about the Cullens. I should get a job. I'm going to human high school with them," I informed her.

We talked for a while, and then I finally hung up. I didn't realize how much I missed her. Just then, Alice came bounding up to my door. She knocked quietly.

"Come in," I called.

"Hi Bella! I couldn't help hearing that Angela was thinking of coming to live with you. That's all I heard, I swear! I just wanted to let you know that she's definitely welcome here. You're really making Esme happy, letting her mother you. We don't exactly need a lot of mothering," she smirked.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose on you. I already won't be able to repay you guys for taking me in," I admitted.

"Oh! Nonsense! We don't expect you to repay us. You've already made Esme happy, Edward's definitely happier, and Emmett and Jasper have another sister. Rosalie secretly likes you, but she's stubborn. Just pretend that you didn't hear that," she laughed.

Then my phone rang. I knew that Angela wouldn't call again likely. I sighed. I know Alice noticed this.

"Sorry, I have to get this," I apologized. She nodded and left the room. I knew she would be able to hear my conversation anyway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! I just heard the most dreadful news! Did you know that Angela said that you're staying with vampires! Tell me it's not true!" she wailed.

"Mom. Calm down. Angela was right. I'm staying with the Cullens. They're what you'd call "vegetarians". They don't drink human blood so their eyes are gold. They are very human, nothing like James. You shouldn't hold a grudge. It's been a long time and it's not healthy. These vampires are different. The one saved me from being raped. And where else would I go? I don't have any money. I'm lucky that they took me in," I told her firmly.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. You are safe right? I will try to come see you. Where are you staying?" Renee asked me.

"We're in Forks, Washington. You can visit if you'd like, but you won't change my mind," I warned her. I didn't even want to mention that I was dating a vampire.

"Okay honey. Well I've got to go. Phil is waiting for me," she told me.

I said good bye to my mother, who I missed a little, and went downstairs to see Alice.

"So your mother found out that you're staying with vampires. How'd she take it?" Edward asked curiously.

"Didn't you hear it?" I answered.

"People often say different things than what they're really thinking," he mused.

"Hmm, then she was probably frantic and worried. A while ago, a small coven targeted my tribe. They lured young mermaids out of the camp to suck their blood. A lot of my tribe kept a grudge, my mother included. I know you're different though. You'd never hurt me," I explained.

"Oh! How terrible! Well maybe I can change your mother's mind about me," he whispered cockily.

"Oh shush you. Has anyone ever told you that you have a big head?" I asked playfully.

"Nope, I don't recall that. And I have a perfect memory," he teased.

"You're so full of yourself!" I laughed.

"Edward? Do you think you could help me find a job? I want to be able to pay your family back eventually," I said.

He said the same thing. I didn't need to repay them. I nodded for the sake of not arguing. I would pay them back if it was the last thing I did.

"How opposed are you to working with Mike?" he asked.

"It depends. Why?" I asked.

"Because I know his family is hiring at their sporting goods store. I could pull some strings and get them to hire you. Vampires can be very persuasive you know," he explained.

"I can deal with him, as long as he doesn't touch me.

We laughed and snuggled. I leaned against his rock hard chest on the sofa and we snuggled there. We were both in our own thoughts. I felt my eyes closing and I gave into the approaching sleep, taking comfort of Edward's position against my body.

**An: Ok. So I get to the middle of the chapter and wonder. How exactly can mermaids and vampires have an epic battle? Would the mermaids slap them with their tails? Lol. I think that if they came on land, they'd be basically human and humans can't have battles with vampires. Any ideas? I'd like it to be as realistic as possible, or as realistic as you can get when writing a fanfiction story about vampires and mermaids.**


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Ok Thanks to DizzyIzzyCullen, loyal-girl4, gothgirl1245, and TeamAlecVolturiForever for reviewing. **

**DizzyIzzyCullen: Hmm, mermaids slapping vampires would be pretty hilarious. I think the battle will be on land though, so no tails. But bitch slapping with their tails? That'd be epic.**

**Loyal-girl4: Yes I caught the fact that you were the guest. Wanted to make sure though, just in case it wasn't and I offended someone by not mentioning them. I don't think I'll bring Renesmee into this story. Gee her name is a mouthful. And I think the vamps will have enough to deal with without bring the Volturi into this. Arrogant pricks they are. **

**Gothgirl1245: I will **

**TeamAlecVolturiForever: Thanks for the ideas. I had an awful case of writers block last week. I did watch **_**H20 Just Add Water**_**. What an awesome show. Too bad it's not on anymore. Powers of the four elements sounds cool. They should be able to kick the Cullens butts. (But don't worry, I'm definitely team vampires)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. Sometimes I wished I owned iTunes with the amount of money I spend there, however.**

Chapter 13

I awoke to see Edward watching me, somewhat mesmerized. His eyes were full of lust as he took in my early morning appearance. My pajama shirt was thin silk, something that Alice insisted on. My hair was splayed out around me on my pillow.

"Don't look at me!" I moaned at him.

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"I look like shit!" I complained.

He laughed at that. "Oh Bella you are so beautiful. You could never look like shit. Plus I quite like this look on you," he teased.

"Enough you tease! I'm hungry. Make me pancakes?" I asked him innocently.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know how to cook pancakes. I'm sure Esme could whip you up a batch though," he suggested.

I gaped at him. "Gee, a century old vampire doesn't know how to cook? Surely you would have learned at one point of your life?" I asked shocked.

" Nope,And I'm a vampire. I have no need for food now. Not exactly going to make soup with a hint of mountain lion blood," he pointed out.

"True, true," I agreed, "that'd be weird."

The doorbell rang unexpectedly. Nobody really visited the Cullens I presumed. I got up to get it. I opened the door slowly, shocked at what I saw.

"Mom? Phil? What are you doing here?" I asked shakily.

"Oh honey. We heard that you were staying with vampires. We're so sorry it had to come to this. You can come back home. The tribe has agreed that it's not safe. They won't judge you. Come on. Get your stuff," her mom commanded softly.

"How are you here?" I asked, more gesturing towards their obvious lack of tails.

"Did you not listen to the school mistress? When a merperson of age goes onto land we automatic ally get legs. They come back once we hit the salt water. We don't need that silly ceremony you so foolishly asked for," she explained condescendingly.

"Oh," I said quietly. I think I was going into shock. I mean, yeah I missed my mother, but I didn't expect her to show up here.

Suddenly a throat cleared behind us.

"Hello, you must be Bella's parents. I'm Carlisle Cullen, head of my family. Bella's been a delight to have here," he said.

"Mom, this is Carlisle's family. They are vegetarian vampires," I emphasized.

"Oh honey, that doesn't mean they're good," she warned.

"Mom! They can hear you!" I yelled, appalled. "Let's step outside."

I was so embarrassed about how my mother couldn't let it go. I feared that she would make me go back to the tribe.

"They are different! Did you hear Carlisle? That is his family! Not coven. They are closer than that. They are very human," I pointed out.

"Ha. Humanlike vampires, not a chance. They are lie! They don't really want you there. They just want you to let your guard down. Then when you're least expecting it, suck your blood. It's said that mermaid blood is sweeter than normal humans. You wouldn't stand a chance!" she hissed.

"They wouldn't do that!" I protested.

"Look, they've already fed you lies. We're going home. Maybe Angela can talk some sense into you," she commanded.

My resolve was fading. But then I remembered why I left in the first place.

"No," I said loudly. "I am not leaving. I cannot go back to the tribe. There is no love there. It is too practical. You have to venture outside of the safe zone. I have found love here, mother! See Edward Cullen? I am in love with Edward Cullen," I shouted.

Where did that come from? I didn't even know that I loved him. Oh god! What if he didn't love me back? What a fool I've made of myself. Suddenly I felt Edward's cool grip on my chin, lifting it up to meet his eyes.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that," he breathed, "I am in love with you Isabella Swan!"

He quick kissed me on the cheek with a promise to finish this later.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What a disgrace you've become! Have these vampires brainwashed you? Your father is influential in the tribe. He can get the army to come fight for you. You belong with us!" she whispered.

"But don't you see I don't? I don't belong with you. I found love; I could never go back to that old place! I don't want to! Don't you see that?" I asked distraught.

"You can't think straight. It must be the air up here. We'll get you home, don't worry," she said. And with that, they were gone.

"I'm so sorry!" I wailed to the Cullens.

"Oh honey, don't worry! Your mother is just worried about you. We won't take it personally," Esme consoled me.

"You must hate me! I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me to leave! And now my deranged mother is insisting on getting the army up here! They could hurt you guys!" I worried.

"We don't hate you," Rosalie spoke up, I was surprised. She didn't seem to like me much.

"Of course not dear," Carlisle added.

"We can kick mermaid butt!" Emmett laughed.

"But can you? These mermaids in the army, they're really powerful, the best of the best. When a mermaid comes of age, which is at twenty years in human years, they get their full powers. As you heard my mother say, they could go on land easily, though most chose not to. They are also stronger than the average human, when they are in their humanlike form. Most of the men on the army can control an element of some kind, air, earth, water and even fire. And that could hurt you. My presence here is putting you in danger!" I cried.

"Bella, we are strong. It takes more than a few people to defeat us. Jasper is excellent in battle. Where do you think he got all those scars?" Edward asked.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry for what my mother said! She holds a slight grudge," I apologized again. He shushed me with a kiss on my hair.

"Bella, I should be able to see when your family makes a decision if they're going to attack. Don't worry about it," Alice said.

Suddenly the smoke alarm went off.

"Oh, the pancakes!" Esme cried. She rushed off to get them and turn off the smoke detector. I laughed tensely and got up to investigate. Edward followed me immediately. My mother really was quite something today.

**An: *Sigh*Yes, I got another chapter out. I like this deranged Renee. Thank god my mother is nothing like that. Anyways, thanks for all the suggestions guys. Please review! Guest reviews are welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry the update is late. I've been sick with the flu. Thanks for reviewing guys. Sorry it seems to go so fast.**

Chapter 14

We managed to salvage some of the pancakes. Some were charred black as night, but a few could be saved.

"These are good! Even if they are a little charred," I told Esme.

"I'm glad you like them," she smiled.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, "We're going shopping today!"

I opened my mouth to protest, "Oh do we have to?"

"Yes. I've also seen that you'll give in after I start pleading. Do I need to show you the face?" she asked evilly.

"No!" Emmett screamed, "Not the face!"

"Fine, I'll go." I sighed reluctantly. Alice jumped up and down like a pixie on crack.

"Are you coming Edward?" I asked him.

"I don't think so. It's a you and Alice bonding day," he explained.

I stared slack jawed at him.

"You're going to leave me alone, with her?" I pouted, jutting out my lower lip and batting my eyes a couple times.

"Now that you say that, of course not! What was I thinking?" he covered up.

"Whipped," coughed Jasper and Emmett.

Alice turned around and stared at them. "Are you saying it's a bad thing to be whipped?" she asked murderously.

"No of course not ma'am," Jasper stammered.

"Now look who's whipped," Edward laughed.

Alice commanded me to go take a shower and she'd meet me up in my room to do my makeup and clothes when I was done. ***Insert whatever it is Bella is doing in the shower here. I'm not going to describe how she takes a shower***

I put on the robe that was hanging on the hook. Alice knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in," I called.

She brought in a giant case that looked like it weighed a ton. Of course, her being a vampire, it probably felt like a feather. She also brought in four garment bags.

"What's in the bags?" I asked curiously.

"Well, this one holds a dress that I think would look awesome on you. It's a dark blue dress that cinches at the waist," she said.

"Sorry Alice. I'm not really a dress wearing kind of girl," I apologized.

"Yeah, I saw that. I was just hoping you'd change your mind. Here. Put this on," she commanded.

She threw the remaining garment bags on the hooks lining the wall. Then she stepped out of the bathroom telling me to call her when I was ready.

The first bag held underclothes for me. She had given me a light blue push up bra. I sighed but put on the underwear anyways. The second bag was not so bad. It was just a pair of dark wash blue skinny jeans. Those I could wear. The remaining bag held a blue v neck tee. I looked at the tag. Sure enough, it was some designer brand that I hadn't heard of. I called Alice back in when I had all the clothes on.

She scrutinized my outfit for a moment.

"It's good. The t shirt looks good for something so plain," she praised.

The shirt showed a hint of cleavage that I normally wouldn't show. Alice sat me down at her desk in her room. She opened the giant makeup case. It held so many shades of eye shadow. There were colors that I didn't know existed. She told me to close my eyes. I could feel the makeup brush sweep shadow over my pale eyelids. Then she put on some subtle pink lip gloss.

"You don't need blush, you've got a such a nice natural blush," she complimented me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

She finished putting the finished touches on my hair and makeup. I met Edward downstairs.

"Finally," he said.

"Okay people! Let's go to the mall!" Alice yelled.

She herded us to the bright yellow Porsche and we were off. I watched trees race by out the window along with the occasional car. Alice would slow down to an almost legal speed whenever the rare car did go by. Once we got to the highway to Port Angeles she weaved in and out of cars expertly.

At the mall, Alice made a beeline for the Prada store. Edward and I followed behind at a slower pace. There was a big sale and Alice looked distracted. I tugged on Edward's sleeve.

"Look, she's distracted. Let's go," I told him.

We slowly crept back the way we came. She didn't notice at first, and then her head snapped up.

"Bella! Edward! Get back over here!" she called.

"Quick Bella, jump on my back. We'll make a run for it!" Edward suggested.

I jumped on his back and he took off at a human paced run. Edward dodged neatly around shopping carts and tired families with bags. Some people were looking at us strangely. I guess it wasn't everyday that you saw two people running through the mall on piggyback.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Wal-Mart," he answered.

"Why?" I wondered aloud.

"There's too much polyester. Alice has vowed to never set foot in a Wal-Mart," he explained.

"Of course," I laughed. That was so Alice. We hid out in the furniture department. We were trying out all the chairs and couches. Edward pushed me down the aisle on one of those rolling office chairs. I hadn't had that much fun in a long time. We were both acting really childishly. Then we wandered over to the women's fashion department. We found the ugliest shirt. It was a polyester cotton mix and the ugliest shade of green.

"Let's get this for Alice," I whispered.

"Alright. You make a lot of decisions about stupid stuff to confuse her," Edward instructed.

We took the hideous garment to the cash where a young woman looked at it, then looked at me skeptically. She rang up our purchase without a word though. We took the bag and went to meet Alice.

"What were you guys doing in Wal-Mart?" she asked.

"Hiding," Edward confessed.

I smacked him on the arm for giving us up so soon. I'm sure it hurt me more than it hurt him though.

"Well Bella, I got lots of clothes for you. You'll just have to try them on at home and give the family a fashion show since you wouldn't come try them on with me," she laughed.

**An: Ugh. I'm sick and tired. Sorry if the chapter sucks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**An: Okay. Chapter, thanks for reviewing guys, I know it the last chapter wasn't that great. **

Chapter 15

I wandered the long halls of the Cullen mansion looking for Edward that night. It was around midnight and I couldn't sleep. I could admit that I did miss my parents a bit, because after all, they were my parents. Edward and I were cute together, but would it last? A vampire and a mermaid/human didn't mix that well. I was slightly homesick this dark night. It was the new moon and cloudy so if you looked out the huge window of the third floor corridor you'd see black. I missed Angela more than I missed my parents, though I have to admit, I missed the way my mom was. You see, she used to be a good mom. Caring, compassionate, helpful like a mom should be. But things change. When I was eight, the leadership of our tribe changed. My mother's husband, I refuse to call him my dad, was a supporter of our old ruthless leader. He was one of the ones that wanted to keep Jack in power. I suppose that this made my parent's relationship strained, as she had different opinions, and Renee took it out on me.

I had done a lot of thinking the past few nights. I knew that the merpeople army was powerful. My academy had emphasized mer history. I had read about the famous battles, whether it was between the sea animals we shared our waters with, or the unsuspecting tribe invading. Our rulers were known for being ruthless at best. Most of us went our whole lives without seeing the diplomats of our kind, but some were not so lucky. If you were summoned by the King you were in trouble. Possibly, you have committed a crime. Crime is taken pretty seriously back under and depending on the crime your case could be taken to the rulers for more serious sentence. Or they wanted something. When they wanted something, the stories say, they'll get it. It's no use fighting, in all of history, they have always won. Anyways, I knew that the armies were more than capable to fight. My tribe had the best of the area, trained in combat and more conventional ways of fighting. I worried that the Cullen's might not be strong enough to fight a mermaid driven by hate of their kind.

So here I was, pacing up and down the hall. I knew that the Cullens could hear my footsteps on the dark oak floors. They knew I needed space to think. I wondered if what I had with Edward was really enough of a reason to fight my family and tribe. I know I left because I needed out, couldn't live a life where every choice was made for you, where your only purpose as a women was to produce an heir. But if I lost my family, and lost Edward, what would I do?

Edward finally came out. I had stopped my pacing and settled for sitting on the window seat in my room. He knocked lightly on the door, like his voice, his knock was almost musical.

"You alright?" he asked "Alice told me you'd want space tonight."

"Just thinking," I replied.

"I'm a good listener," he said.

And to this I confessed my doubts. I know that it bothered him that I didn't fully believe his love was true and/or worth it. It bothered him that my parents didn't agree with my choice, with them insisting I choose. I didn't blame him, it bothered me too. I was angry that my parents couldn't be happy with me choosing a different path in life, that they wouldn't see anything different. My mom and I'd been close when I was younger. I used to tell her everything. Sometimes I wonder where our relationship went.

"Bella," Edward called, drawing me out of my inner monologue, "I assure you. I will be around until you get sick of me and throw me out of my house. Alice wants to tell you, no insist to you, that you're her best friend. You're not going anywhere. You don't have a choice in this matter. Not if Alice can help it. I know I've only known you for a little while, but I feel like I've known you all my life. I am in love with you Bella, and I plan on making you Bella Cullen."

I gaped at him in awe. Nobody had ever said anything as meaningful as that to me. I was at a loss for what to say. Edward looked down, possibly regretting what he just said.

"Don't say anything you might regret," I whispered.

"You think that I regret telling you I love you. I will never regret letting you know how much I love you. By the way, do you like red roses? I only thought I might have scared you away with my confession. I mean, this is your first relationship, we can take it slow," he offered.

"Yes, I love red roses, but I love lilacs. I think I love you too. Everything seems to just happen naturally with you, I'm not nervous at all," I admitted.

"Good. You shouldn't be nervous. Love should be enjoyable. Now, why don't you go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," Edward told me.

"What are we doing?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," he laughed. I groaned and bid him goodnight. Edward tucked me in and kissed me lightly on the lips before leaving me to my dreams, which he starred in frequently. The feeling of his kiss lingered on my lips as I fell asleep. I welcomed the peace of my dreams and went straight to dreamland.


	16. Chapter 16

**An: Thanks -Way-MORE and gothgirl1245 for reviewing. I would love if more people would tell me what they thought. So the snow stuck around the first time Friday. I'm all depressed because of that but at least now it feels like Christmas is coming. Anyways here's the chapter. Remember I don't own Twilight, though I do own copies of the entire saga.**

** Chapter 16**

I woke up to Edward gently shaking me out of my dreamland. The fog cleared from my eyes as I shook my head. I imagined my hair looked a mess from all the tossing and turning I do in my sleep. I opened my eyes to see Edward in all his glory. I looked out the big window beside the bed. The sky was still dark, just slightly purple. There were a few lingering stars still twinkling in the sky.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked, slightly confused at the time that he was getting me up.

"Come on love, I told you we'd have a big day today," he said.

It wasn't must of an explanation, but I accepted that he wanted it to be a surprise and reluctantly left the warmth of the soft bed. Edward slipped out of the room as Alice came bouncing into the room despite the early hour. She headed straight to the walk in closet that she'd insisted on when Esme designed the house, just in case her clothes overfilled her closet. She surprisingly pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a simple white sweater. Then she pulled out a pair of Pumas sneakers and my mouth fell open. Where were the death traps she usually made me wear? I felt the sweater as she laid it beside me on the blue comforter, it felt like cashmere. The sweater had a decorative belt around the waist. The neckline plunged in a "V". Alice instructed me to put it on in the bathroom and come back out immediately as there was limited time. I was slightly confused by that comment; surely we had plenty of time. The sun hadn't even risen yet.

I emerged from the bathroom after showering quickly and trying to detangle my mass of hair. The sweater plunged to show a bit of my cleavage. The sweater was skin tight, and had three quarter length sleeves. There was clear beading in swirls going down my torso. The outfit was simple, but elegant.

Alice immediately jumped up off my bed and ushered me over to her room. She sat me down at her makeup desk and got to work untangling my long locks. She was gentle, never pulling the hair from its roots. She managed to dry it off in record time and twist it up into a ponytail. I raised my eyebrow at her questioning the simplicity of the outfit today. She just shook her head. I sighed, she wouldn't tell me. She put a light coat of makeup on me, I guess knowing I'd protest if I looked anything other than natural.

When I was done and Alice approved she left the room without a word. Then Edward came in.

"Let's go love," he called. I looked out the big window in Alice's room. The sun still hadn't come up. Regardless, I followed anyways.

Once we got outside Edward instructed me to get on his back.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said.

Suddenly he took off. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut to avoid getting dizzy. I could feel the wind rushing against my face and my ponytail blowing in the wind. After what seemed like an hour I felt Edward slowing. I opened my eyes slowly. I undid my legs from Edward's waist and slid down to the ground. We were in a field, facing the East. The sky was getting lighter, a soft purple and in the East a light gold. The sun slowly rose over the green hills in the distance. The sun was such a burning bright red contrast to the sky. I looked at Edward. Every spot of exposed skin was sparkling.

"You're beautiful," I whispered accidentally.

"Not compared to this view," he admitted.

"The sunrise is quite beautiful," I sighed.

"Yes it is. But I meant you! You are truly stunning Isabella. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. When the time is right will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" I asked him.

"Not quite. After this mess is finished I will ask properly, with a ring and everything. Right now, it's more of a promise that I will love you for eternity whether you return it or not," he promised.

I grabbed Edward in an embrace and crashed my lips to his. Our lips seemed to mold together and move as one. I opened my mouth and he obliged, wrapping his tongue around mine. They swirled around, fighting for dominance before Edward pulled away. I was panting, having forgotten I needed to breathe,

"When the time is right and you ask properly Mr. Cullen, I suppose I will let you make me Mrs. Cullen," I teased him.

We headed back to the house slower this time. I was in no hurry to get back to the house where all the vampires were aware of your every move. I suppose Edward wasn't either as he wasn't pushing me to go faster than my careful gait. I leaned into his side, welcoming his cool touch. I began to get tired and Edward noticed. He scooped me up and put me on his back. I closed my eyes and then we were off running towards the house.

Esme had pancakes waiting for me as I hadn't eaten before we'd left. I dug into the light fluffy meal like I hadn't eaten in days. Esme noticed and stifled a chuckle. I slowed down self consciously.

Suddenly Alice rushed into the room. Her face was blank, almost void of any emotion. The next words she said sent a chill down my back.

"It's time."

**An: Anyways please review. I first wrote that Bella and Edward were at the Pacific coast watching the sunset, facing the ocean. But then I remembered that the sun rises in the East, and thus moving them to a much less romantic field. Sigh. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Okay, thanks to CupCakeSlayer, the one lonely reviewer. And to answer your question, yes Edward can read minds, though not Bella's as always. Was there something said that suggested he couldn't? I can't remember if I really specified it just doesn't have such a prominent role in my story. I'd really like reviews; they motivate me to write if I know people like it. Regardless I'll finish anyways probably, because I hate when people stop their stories as there's got to be someone out there reading it. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own Twilight. Got a problem with it?**

**Chapter 17:**

"_It's time."_

We all looked at Alice in shock.

"Whoo! I get to kick some mermaid butt!" Emmett cheered then added hastily, "No offense Bella. You're awesome but your mom's a controlling bitch."

"None taken, but I don't think that this fight will be easy. This is the tribe's army, or navy as they mostly deal with the waters. These are the best fighters. Let me tell you something about merpeople. We have defense mechanisms on land. **(Making up this story up. I don't mean to copy any legend about mermaids)** When we were first created, the tribes were women or mermaids as land people call them. So to breed, the women would go on land and choose a man to father their child. But to protect them on land, all merpeople have a sixth sense. We can control the elements, though usually only one. So the army that Phil will command, as he's the general, will have the best control of these elements. The most common being water control and the rarest is fire manipulation. Others can control the air, such as creating high winds, or earth, moving earth and manipulating it, and spirit. They can manipulate you to an extent, making you unfocused and trying to tie you to them. However, the attack on our tribe has proven that vampires are resistant to this element. They are too strong for us to attack their minds. I am a keeper of the water element. It's not very useful, but entertaining in some situations," I explained.

"Thank you for telling us this Bella," Carlisle thanked me.

"It's no problem. You are risking your lives for me," I told them.

"Do not underestimate us. We are capable of holding our own, especially Jasper. Have you heard of the newborn wars?" Edward asked me.

"Of course, all merpeople study that in fifth year. I actually did a project on you Jasper," I admitted.

"Oh, so you've heard of him. Do you believe me when I say we're more than capable?" Edward asked.

"I always believe you. I'm just worried," I sighed.

I never thought I'd have to choose between my family and my love. I also didn't think it was possible to love Edward as deeply as I did. I knew that the army would likely try a direct approach. Have Rafael and Austin create a circle of fire. And that was where my water element would come in handy. An equal if not stronger wall of water between us and the fire wall was where I came in. The mermen were not known for their combat skills out of water. In the water they were a force that was undefeatable. They knew that against vampires on land, they wouldn't stand a chance fighting. So they'd bring their best powers. Probably a few of the weaker members, Commanders of the Air, would fuel the fire; blowing the fire towards us. The Spirit Warriors wouldn't come along. They would protect the clan since they couldn't do much damage to the vampires. The Earth Movers would come along as backup. Their skills weren't really important in this battle, but if worst comes to worst, they could do some damage. These guys had been trained to be able to keep up their powers for sustained amounts of time. Unfortunately, I hadn't had most of the training, if not any, that they had.

Then there would be Phil, the quiet but deadly warrior. He possessed the skills of a Fire Combatant and a Spirit Warrior. It was a deadly combination when you weren't dealing with vampires. Fire Combatants were rare, but having two skills was even rarer. The odds of that happening were like one in a million.

I told the Cullen's this. Emmett and Jasper was a little disappointed that they wouldn't get to fight them, at least not physically. No, this would be my fight. And if I failed, I would have to go back. If I failed it would mean that I wasn't strong enough, that the Cullen's weren't protected enough. I wouldn't risk their lives for my happiness.

"I love you Edward," I whispered to him.

"I love you too. Don't worry, we'll get through this," he murmured to me.

I could hear the faint rumble in the air. This was their warning sign, the water, fire, and air coming together to make a storm. A loud thunderclap boomed through the clearing we had arrived at. I was already concentrating. Drawing on nature's reserve of water to help me in what I believed was right. She granted, as I felt the surge of power. Guess she was a romantic.

Just then Phil and his army marched in, circling us.

"Isabella. Vampires," he addressed coldly, "Isabella come home now and we will not hurt your little friends,"

"No. You can't stop me. I will do what I think is right," I protested bravely.

"Well then. Prepare to die along with the others," he shrugged not caring either way.

I spotted Rafael and Austin, at opposite sides. I saw them ready themselves for the wall they would make to try to burn the Cullens. I took hold of the power inside me and thrust it up in its own shield. It was slightly opaque, but we were still visible to the outside soldiers. We could still hear them, they could hear us.

"Isabella, do you think that will stop us? How long can you hold that wall? Rafael, he can hold it for hours now. Once you collapse we will destroy you," he threatened.

Edward growled, but I shushed him.

"Phil holds the command here. Somewhat like the wolf shifter's alpha. If we destroy him then the other's powers weaken significantly. Their allegiance to the clan, to Phil fuels their power. Without him, they are weakened. Their power would be in its basic form. To kill a mermaid on land is much like you kill a vampire. Rip the limbs off and burn them. Only the head is necessary, but I figure that you don't want to leave a body lying around. Jasper, Emmett I can protect you with my water shield. It will stretch. Just do not leave the clearing. That is where it stops," I informed them.

Emmett and Jasper shot off like children that had lots of sugar. I stretched my shield to form around their bodies. Their speed caught Phil off guard and he knew his powers wouldn't work. So he started to fight physically. Being vampires of course, Emmett and Jasper saw this coming grabbed the arm stretching out to punch one of them. With an audible snap, the limb was torn out of its socket then detached. The pieces of his body went to the fire that was still blazing from Rafael's attempt to burn us down.

Phil was gone. The rest of the army was still there though. Whether they would fight us without him was another question.

**AN: Almost done. Please review, I know it went by fast, I'm just losing interest. Also I`m really tired. So please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**An: Possibly the last chapter plus epilogue. Yes, it's kind of based of Aquamarine. Thanks for reviewing. I know that the chapter is extremely late and I'll try to write another one tomorrow and post it. My internet was down ugh. **

Chapter 18

Phil was gone and his army was reeling. I heard the Cullen's let out a sigh of relief, but I knew Rafael wouldn't give up that easy. I stepped forward keeping my shield stretched out around Edward and his family.

"Enough Rafael, let's finish this," I yelled.

He stepped forward to meet my challenge knowing that the other members of the army would be significantly weakened by the loss of their leader. But Rafael couldn't be led. I always thought that he was waiting silently for his turn to lead. His drive would strengthen his powers, but not to the extent that Phil had strengthened the powers.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll be fine," I whispered to him.

Rafael shot a stream of fire towards my body. I borrowed some of my power from the shield and twisted it to deflect the bolt. My water surge continued toward his body and drenched him. He growled at me ran towards me. I through a blast of water at his feet and he stumbled slightly. He shot a spiraling ring of fire towards the Cullens but I put it out with a flick of my wrist.

"Is that all you got?" he sneered at me.

He ran at me agilely. We weren't getting anywhere with our powers with me being able to deflect his, and mine not an offensive power. We were going to fight physically. He leapt at me and I dodged his leg shooting out at my chest. I grabbed his arm as he was going by and twisted and pulled. It came off with a sickening crack. I was trained at the academy in combat fighting and I was the top of the class. I used my smaller size to my agility.

His foot snuck out to kick me in the back of the knee. He missed, but just barely. The impact sent me reeling to the ground. I caught myself and launched myself back up. I aimed my foot at his special area between his legs. He doubled over in pain as I hit my mark. I leaned over his body on the ground and kicked him in the chest forcing his air out of him.

"I'll let Jasper and Emmett have the honor of finishing you off. I don't want murder on my conscience," I told him then directed the rest of my speech to the remaining members of the tribe, "Leave and don't come back."

I stretched my shield out so they could finish him off. They, again, leapt at the chance to fight the enemy. I buried my face into Edward's chest so I didn't have to see the gruesome sight in front of me. The smoke was dying down and the body parts were burned. The remaining members of the army slunk away wary of the Cullens.

I sighed and turned to the Cullens.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"We're fine Bella," Edward answered. I scanned the rest of his family. They looked fine.

"Are they going?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah, I think we scared them how we destroyed two of their strongest members," she informed us.

"Your family won't bug us anymore," Edward whispered in my ear happily.

I sighed and gave him a weak smile.

"Come on love, let's go home,"

**Sorry it's short. I wasn't really in a writing mood today. It didn't turn out as well as I thought it would. I'll probably just write an epilogue. **


	19. Epilogue

AN: Sorry that it's late. Sorry that the ending was rushed and not very good. I was losing interest in this.

Epilogue:

"Isabella Marie Swan, from the time I met you I loved you. These past few weeks have shown me that time is fragile, even as immortal beings. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you marry me?" he proposed.

He was down on one knee and holding a beautiful black jewelry box. He opened the box to reveal a ring. It was silver with thin bands intertwining. There was a large cluster of diamonds in the centre.

"Edward! Yes, of course I will marry you," I accepted with tears in my eyes.

He picked me up by the waist and swung me around.

"Put me down," I laughed.

Just then Alice came rushing into our meadow.

"Please let me do your wedding! I know the perfect dress for you Bella!" Alice squealed.

"It's up to you hun, Alice will go full out," Edward warned.

"Oh let her have her fun, then we don't have to plan it," I suggested.

"We could always elope," he pointed out.

"Please! Please can I?" Alice pleaded in front of us.

"Alright Alice," we agreed.

"Do you guys have a date in mind?" she asked.

"August thirteenth," I answered , "Is that alright Edward?"

"Of course love. The sooner we're married the better," he smiled.

"That doesn't give me much time. Oh well, I guess I can try to use some of the favors people owe me. I'll have to call my favourite designer to create your dress," she muttered to herself. Edward and I laughed.

**August:**

I was waiting around the corner for my music cue. Carlisle stood beside me prepared to give me away. He had offered since my father wasn't in the picture anymore. I graciously accepted. It turns out that Alice restrained herself when planning our wedding. It was a simple service, held in our meadow. The meadow had been decorated with additional flowers. Rosalie was playing Pachebel's Cannon at the white grand piano.

My dress had a simple sweetheart neckline. There were clear beads sewn onto the fabric. The skirt had tiers and flowed from my hips. I heard my cue and Carlisle and I glided slowly towards the altar. I met Edward and we exchanged our vows and said our 'I do's'.

The pastor finished the ceremony with the traditional, you may kiss the bride and Edward jumped at the chance. After some cat calls from Emmett and Jasper I pushed Edward away. He scooped me up and ran down the aisle. I had tears in my eyes, happy tears of course, and I sighed. Everything was perfect.

Edward was fussing over me like a mad woman. He was insisting bed rest as I was heavily pregnant. After the battle, we had moved into the quaint little cottage behind the Cullen mansion.

**An: Happy holidays everyone. I'm sorry it's short and kinda rushed. I just have lost interest in this story but I wanted to finish it.**


End file.
